Sara O.
Sara 'was a housemate in and the 4th Place finisher International House of Shade: Norway where she was 3rd Runner-Up Bio International House of Shade: Norway Sara entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Sara was drafted by Nick alongside Danielle, Gage and Isaac to be part of a team. During week 2, Sara went onto win the advantage competition, and won a power that was usable up until the final 10. During Week 3, Sara saw herself nominated by her own coach in Nick after he won the power to nominate his team for the week, forcing Sara to sit next to Lily, Zack and Carson C. to face the public vote. Luckily enough Sara survived the eviction and made it through another week. During Week 4's pair task, Sara saw herself become a pair with her sister Lily as well as during Week 5 as a duo, the only time the 2 weren't partners were during Week 6 when Sara was partnered with Emma R. Sara never faced another eviction until it was absolutely mandatory, which just so happened to be during Devastation Week during Week 8 and that was only because the entire house was nominated for a house vote. Sara was the only non-immune housemate to escape the week unscathed of an nomination meaning she impressively made it through the nomination cycle of the game, and that she only had 1 more challenge standing in her way of making it to finals. While she was not able to gain the finals pass, her sister Lily won it, meaning that in order to join her in the finals, Sara would need to survive the final eviction of the season against Carson and Isaac, which she managed to do and joined Emma, Isaac in the finals. During the finale, it was announced that the winner's vote would be done differently over the course of 3 votes, and unfortunately for her, she only managed to receive 7.7% of the public's support during the first vote and had to wish her sister luck as she exited the house in 4th place on Day 44 as the 3rd Runner Up of the series. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | ''No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | Nick | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Dani & Jack | Connor, Emma, Taylor | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | '''Sara | Sara | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Dani Steffen | Jack | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | Carson | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background:#FBF373;" | Fourth Place |}